Good Morning Sunshine
by Deadloss
Summary: Paseó sus dedos por el cabello, dividiéndolos en ondas, una, dos, tres. Deshaciendo enredones, luego tomaría el cepillo, más tarde el peine. Dándole forma, acomodando las dos horquillas es en lugar preciso, como cada mañana. Genderswap (Femlock)
1. Morning Jill!

Disclaimer. Sherlock BBC, pertenece a sus creadores y tal. El auténtico Sherlock Holmes nos pertenece a todos porque ya no tiene copyright así que…Pero no gano nada con esto, como todos los aquí presentes. Me inspiré en el fic de "Sangre en el pavimento" de Hagobi Riench.

Advertencias. Esto es un genderswap, todos los personajes invierten su sexo, vamos esto es un Femlock.

Más notas al final, enjoy!

* * *

Paseó sus dedos por el cabello, dividiéndolo en ondas, una, dos, tres. Deshaciendo enredones, luego tomaría el cepillo, más tarde el peine. Dándole forma, acomodando las dos horquillas es en lugar preciso, como cada mañana.

Ojos fijos y vacíos en el espejo frente a ella, mientras se aplicaba la base del maquillaje. Sus dígitos sabían perfectamente donde cubrir y donde resaltar, amaestrados para ello.

Sombra gris, eyeliner, perfilador de labios, carmín. Le gustaba el rojo, al menos tenía cinco tonos en el maletín. El tono elegía como encaraba el día Jill Moriarty.

Era muy escrupulosa en cuanto a este ritual, de 5:32 a 6:02 de la mañana exactamente, se peinaba y maquillaba en el baño portando solo la ropa interior.

Luego avanzaba hacia el armario y elegía una blusa blanca (todas son iguales), pantalones de pinza o quizás una falda alta que acompañaba con liguero negro. Con los pies aún desnudos avanzaba por la alfombra hasta el zapatero y tomaba unos tacones, los Louboutin Asteroid negros, eran sus favoritos. Llevaba siempre tacones, usualmente altos aunque poseía una gran gama de tamaños. Ella no necesitaba zapato plano, no andaba grandes distancias y mucho menos corría, las grandes mentes criminales no corren.

Luego en la cajonera le esperaba su gran gama de corbatas ordenadas por antigüedad, color, tejido y preferencia. Solía elegir una al azar, introduciendo la mano sin mirar mientras sonreía. Un poco de caos siempre la hacía sonreír.

Nudo Windsor mientras avanzaba hacia la cómoda donde un joyero mostraba todos sus alfileres de corbata. Mientras sopesaba cuál de ellos iría mejor con los pendientes del día tomaba el perfume entre sus manos. Cuatro puntos clave, tras las orejas y muñecas, era su fragancia, la alejaba del olor mundano.

Salía de la habitación hacia la cocina donde esperaba café recién hecho. Verdaderamente Jill creía que las cafeteras programables eran un avance muy práctico.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras bebía el machiatto, un beep rompió el silencio de las 6 y media de la mañana.

"_P:16 -Objetivo 3 alcanzado en la ubicación AS5 (3:22am GTM: -3). Ningún imprevisto. MNN2"_

Perfecto, plan en Arabia Saudita solucionado, no esperaba menos. Ahora por fin podía seguir con los tratos sobre el petróleo. Olvidando el café inacabado se levantó y con el teléfono entre las manos se dirigió hacia el salón. Miró la hora, los informes le gustaban pulcramente presentados antes de las 6:30.

"_MNN2, resulta más competente que los anteriores, lleva 4 trabajos con éxito. Informe sobre P: 20, ya debería saber el resultado, no me gusta esperar. JM"_

Se sentó en el sillón encendiendo la televisión, canal noticias 24 horas, volumen apenas audible. Reanuda el portátil que esta sobre la mesa, fondo de pantalla azul, solo una ventana abierta, The science of deducción. Un nuevo pitido le molesta.

"_P:20 sin respuesta, imposible contactar MNN1. Posible fracaso, sin confirmar. SM"_

Miró la pantalla con un dejo de ira, no soportaba a los torpes idiotas. Debía hablar con Moran sobre sus subdelegados, no estaban rindiendo como ella esperaba, aunque bueno, nadie solía hacerlo.

No contesto el sms y se introdujo en una de sus direcciones de correo temporales por sus servidores web.

15 nuevos mensajes.

Todos ellos recibidos entre las 2:00am-6:24am, tenía a sus chicos bien amaestrados, quizás luego les diese un caramelo, rió sonoramente ante tal pensamiento.

Leyó todos los mensajes uno a uno, sumergida en la pantalla, no atendiendo más que a la voz en su cabeza. Crisis en Argelia, filtración de datos sobre el FBI, revueltas en Chile, informe sobre Corea del norte, informe contrabandistas chinos, elecciones peruanas… escribió instrucciones a todos y fue organizándose una agenda mental sobre el transcurso del día.

Cuando terminó con el correo se sentía satisfecha, le gustaba su tela de araña, llena de hilos rojos tirantes, tejidos a base de sangre, de movimiento acertados, de bailes con los pasos adecuados. Giró el cuello al son de una música imaginaria, levantándose de su asiento. Bailó con el aire, (llevando ella el ritmo por supuesto) manteniendo los ojos cerrados dando giros hasta que el sonido de vibración la distrajo.

Había olvidado a Moran, bueno olvidar no, la había apartado para centrarse en los emails. Tomo el móvil entre sus largos dedos, cuatro mensajes con intervalos de unos 10 minutos.

"_MNN1 encontrado muerto en hotel. Tiro en la cabeza. SM"_

"_Equipo de limpieza enviado, me hago responsable del cuerpo. SM"_

"_Enviando informe y datos sobre la escena. Esperando contestación. SM"_

"_Esperando instrucciones. SM"_

Jill sabía que Moran estaba probando su nivel de ira ante el fracaso. Sabía perfectamente de sus fluctuaciones de humor y de sus reacciones impredecibles.

No estaba enfadada, ni frustrada, ni colérica. Molesta la definía mejor, era un contratiempo, necesitaría un reajuste, no le gustan los cabos sueltos. Los embajadores americanos siempre eran difíciles, muy protegidos. Se encargaría a la vuelta, ahora había algo más apremiante. Simplemente soltó todo el aire retenido en los pulmones y tecleó.

"_Delega el asunto de limpieza, tengo una reunión. Miraré el informe a la vuelta. Dirección L22 en 20 minutos, recógeme con el coche B. JM"_

Cerró los correos, apago la televisión, tomó teléfono y llaves. Avanzó hacia el espejo, reajusto su corbata y comprobó el maquillaje, algo innecesario, estaba impecable. Sonrió con suficiencia al reflejo, consultó su reloj y tomó la chaqueta saliendo del apartamento.

Los tratos personales no eran habituales, le gustaba demasiado jugar en las sombras y con los peones como para que ella se personase. Pero hoy quería salir y decir hola antes de quitar al idiota de en medio, a veces a mummy le gustaba salir a saludar.

Marcando un ritmo duro de tacones sobre mármol cerró puerta principal y caminó hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Ahora es cuando viene la chapa de la autora, preparaos.

Moriarty, (tenga el sexo que tenga), es organizado y meticuloso, de lo contrario nunca hubiese podido crear toda esa red. Es un psicópata de libro, parecen encantadores y pueden llevar vidas completamente normales pero no lo son. Por eso es meticulosa en un aspecto tan general como es vestirse, casi rozando el obsesivo compulsivo, midiendo incluso el tiempo exacto. También me da a mí que es algo histriónica, amén de bastantes cosas más…

La verdad es que tiene muchos detalles, lo tengo todo calculado al milímetro aunque no lo parezca. La culpa de este fic es parte de mi inspiración gracias a Hagobi Reinch. Y el fandom en inglés, que está plagado de, bueno, de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Voy a traer algo de esa "locura", no me malinterpreteis, adoro el Johnlock, pero en la variedad está el gusto.

¿Parejas de este fic? Ni idea, mi gran problema con la serie es que bien desarrolladas me gustan TODAS las parejas, en serio TODAS. (Me pasa prácticamente lo mismo con los géneros) Quizás acabe desarrollando todas en mayor o menor medida o me dé por una en concreto, quien sabe, o igual vuelvo a todos asexuales (¿). En cualquier caso mantendré a todos en su personaje porque si no, mal.

Y poco más, vuestra opinión si os apetece, comentarios, sugerencias…

Como mínimo tendrá un capítulo más, que será "una mañana de Sherlock" y de ahí pues...improvisación xD

¡Saludos!


	2. Morning Sherlock!

Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC, pertenece a sus creadores. El auténtico Sherlock Holmes nos pertenece a todos porque ya no tiene copyright así que…Pero no gano nada con esto, como todos los aquí presentes.

Advertencias: Esto es un genderswap, TODOS los personajes invierten su sexo, vamos que esto es un Femlock! A parte, menciones a drogas, palabras malsonantes, sexo... (¿es necesario este apartado?)

Más notas al final, enjoy.

* * *

Posó la mano izquierda en el vidrio de la ventana, dejando la huella impresa. Las luces anaranjadas de la calle y el incipiente amanecer iluminaban suavemente la habitación. Se arremolinó en su usual bata azul, todavía estaba en pijama aunque no se había acostado. Estaba aburrida, bastante aburrida. Llevaba cuatro días con la misma ropa y solo había salido a la calle en una ocasión para comprar cigarrillos, ni entonces se había vestido. Simplemente se puso el abrigo y los zapatos (sin calcetines) para bajar al Tesco; gastarse casi siete libras en un paquete y volver a casa entre aleros intentando no mojarse mucho. Ahora su media melena de enredados bucles caía sobre los ojos; y avanzaba hasta más debajo de las clavículas, desordenada, los rizos saltaron cuando se alejó del cristal.

Sorteó algunas prendas de ropa sucia esparcidas por el suelo mientras buscaba con la mirada su teléfono móvil. No lo encontró entre las sábanas descolocadas, ni en la mesilla de noche, aunque su mirada captó los fluorescentes números del reloj digital, 6:02am. El aparato tenía función de despertador, totalmente innecesaria. Su hermana se lo había regalado hacía algunos años; acompañado de una ridícula, larga y pedantea nota sobre enderezar su vida, una de sus retorcidas bromas.

Salió hacía el pasillo camino del salón, todo se encontraba en penumbras. Saltó violentamente sobre su sofá, que golpeó con dureza la pared y algo calló al suelo. Pensó con ironía que ya había encontrado su móvil. Hundió la cabeza en uno de los cojines y tanteó la mesa de centro en busca de algún frío té olvidado, solo halló tazas vacías. Malhumorada se giró hacia el respaldo hundiéndose en su cabeza, reflexionando sobre lo gris y mierda que era el mundo.

Solo quería un caso, algo mínimamente interesante, mínimamente. Eso era todo; no experimentos en la cocina, ni practicar puntería en el salón, ni tocar el violín, ni visitar la morgue de Barts ni nada por el estilo, solo un maldito caso. ¿Era tanto pedir que la clase criminal le pusiera un poco de esfuerzo en matar a alguien? Quería eso o perderse entre los almohadones del sofá para asistir a la propia desintegración de su cerebro.

De pronto un revoltijo de hojas calló sobre su cabeza, sacándola a la superficie. Olor a té y tostadas, ruido de platos, Joan Watson en mitad de la sala mirándola.

-Échale una ojeada al periódico, igual hay algo interesante, ya que estamos suscritas…y deja de arrástrate por la casa como un alma en pena.- Comentó con una sonrisa mientras le extendía un té humeante. No lo cogió, se enderezó en el sofá dispuesta a ordenar las páginas y leer titulares.

Sabía de antemano que no iba a encontrar nada, como mucho una de las partidas de ajedrez a resolver. Cuando llegó a la página estudió la posición de las piezas, Bryne contra Fischer (1956). Que aburrido pensó, siempre elegían partidas famosas fácilmente reconocibles (gana Fischer). Durante un segundo le vino el destello de fichas de ébano y marfil, barniz, cuero envejecido, "las blancas mueven primero, _hermanita_ ", la pelirroja sonriéndole mientras atacaba a su reina arrinconada. Lo desechó todo inmediatamente.

Su compañera se había perdido tras la cristalera translucida de la cocina, podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta.

-No tiene sentido... ¡Joan, Joan! ¡Nada tiene sentido, y como el mundo ya no tiene sentido lógico mi cerebro se pudrirá! ¡Quedaré reducida a alguien que se divierte con "Minute to win it", o los programas de cocina o los que cantan o alguna de esa bazofia televisiva que ves!- Gritaba mientras se levantaba como una tempestad hacia la nombrada y agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos, en un aspaviento melodramático.

Su amiga estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, había amontonado algunos de sus tubos de ensayo y material de laboratorio para poder usar un mínimo espacio en la mesa. En aquel momento la miraba con gesto interrogante y la boca llena de tostadas con mermelada. Tragó lo más rápido que pudo ayudándose del té, que le quemó los labios.

-Deja de ser la reina del drama, tengo que irme a la clínica, no tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos de detective aburrida...-Comentó con ceño frunció- Y a mí no me gustan esos programas.-

Sherlock suspiró dándose la vuelta con la bata suelta ondeando dramáticamente a su espalda. Volvió a tumbarse violentamente en el sofá.

-¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, con tu simple cerebro…te diviertes con ancianos reumáticos y gripes estacionales, ocasionalmente alguno que quiere alargar la baja por enfermedad y…-Corta su monólogo levantando la cabeza, miraba gravemente a Joan que se estaba colocando el abrigo-Cómprame tabaco.-

-No, lo estabas haciendo muy bien Sherlock, y el otro día te escabulliste al Tesco a comprar un paquete. Encima te fumaste medio de una sola sentada- La mencionada enarcó una ceja-Si, lo sé porque aunque fumes en la ventana se te queda pegado el olor a la ropa y el pelo.-

Sin comentar nada más, abandono la casa perdiéndose por las escaleras, dejando de nuevo a la detective consultora con su cerebro y en silencio.

No quiso pensar en el tiempo pasado, cuando el aburrimiento la consumía tenía la solución en el bolsillo. Aquello había quedado atrás (no muy atrás), había sido necesario (tampoco tanto), Lestrade nunca la hubiese accedido a trabajar con ella (había formas de burlarla). Agitó la cabeza enérgicamente desechando tales pensamientos.

Se quedó en el sofá mientras la luz comenzaba a entrar a tenuemente por las ventanas de cortinas abiertas, encontrándola tumbada boca arriba indolente. El móvil rompió la quietud y palpando el suelo aún con los ojos cerrados contestó sin mirar.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sherlock se había duchado, peinado, afilado su mirada y vestido impecablemente; camisa, pantalones y zapato plano.

Con ágiles de dedos tecleaba mensajes a su blogger.

Había querido un reto, un estímulo, un cambio y acababa de encontrarlo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Me ha costado bastante sacar esto, aunque al final el resultado me ha gustado.

A Sherlock le he mantenido el nombre, porque no me gusta ninguno del tipo Sheril, Sherly o cosas de esas…Al ser un nombre tan raro lo he convertido en unisex, el único en el fic (?)

Y ya está… no sé qué hacer, si seguir, si no, si darme a la improvisación…

Cualquier pregunta, comentario, sugerencia, explicación, si veis a todos OOC…decidme.

(Los programas son reales, la partida de ajedrez es real y el precio del tabaco en Tesco también (?) aunque no poseo los derechos de ninguno)

¡Por último gracias de nuevo por los favs, follows y reviews (aunque os he contestado a todos ;D)!

¡Saludos!


	3. Late morning Mycroft!

BlablablablablablablaSALTAOSESTOLLEVO3CAPITULOSDI CIENDOLOMISMOblablablablablabla

Disclaimer. Sherlock BBC, pertenece a sus creadores. El auténtico Sherlock Holmes nos pertenece a todos porque ya no tiene copyright así que…Pero no gano nada con esto, como todos los aquí presentes.

Advertencias. Esto es un genderswap, TODOS los personajes invierten su sexo, vamos que esto es un Femlock!

* * *

Pijama de seda en raya diplomática; demasiado fino para esa estación, pero era incapaz de descansar usando otros tejidos. Le incomodaba como algunas telas se arrugaban bajó su cuerpo al girar entre las sábanas. Enfundó los pies en las zapatillas acolchadas y se dispuso a acomodar la ropa de cama. Tenía servicio, que limpiaba cada tres días, pero en su habitación diariamente solo podía entrar ella.

Avanzó por el pasillo alfombrado, se deslizó por las escaleras y traspasó la doble puerta del comedor. En el asiento presidencial se encontraba preparado el desayuno. El té estaba frío, ya que no era su hora usual. En un día normal Mycroft tomaba el desayuno a las seis y media exactamente, mientras que ese día el reloj se acercaba peligrosamente a las nueve. Aquella misma noche había tenido que lidiar con asuntos más foráneos de lo usual, retrasándola en su horario habitual.

Los americanos pecaban de muros y rejas en su embajada, blindándose y recubriéndose de guardias armados con perros. Luego fallaban en lo básico. Había sido todo limpio y una advertencia muy clara. Una operación sencilla en la que se deja el cuerpo como sugerencia de que se retiren los involucrados, una demostración de poder. Porque sabe de orquestación y que el infeliz cuya vida terminó esta madrugada no era más que un peón. Porque si había algo de lo que ella sabía era de marionetas (y por ende reconocía una al verla). Había un nombre que paseaba entre las conversaciones desde hacía más de media década, tan solo un fantasma escurridizo al que Mycroft Holmes intentaba no quitarle el ojo. Alguien a quien vigilar y que poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más; lenta pero inexorablemente, como la brea caliente. Ocupó su silla encerrando temporalmente el tema en un cajón oscuro de su mente.

Extendidos frente a ella los dieciocho principales periódicos de Reino Unido reposaban doblados y alfabéticamente ordenados. Ignoró todos ellos.

Ya sabía que titulares adornaban la prensa, ella manejaba toda la información que pudiese obtener el ciudadano medio. Cualquier cuestión económica, política o social debía pasar su filtro personal. Normalmente ojeaba los encabecimientos por simple constatación del trabajo bien hecho. Aquella mañana simplemente los desechó todos mientras tomaba la cucharilla.

Odiaba esos yogures dietéticos. Los había probado combinados con todo, desde fruta hasta cereales (dietéticos también) y en todas sus variables resultaban igual de insípidos. Pero seguía un estricto programa nutricional, era necesario, un deber, una responsabilidad.

Disfrutó de la paz que le brindaba aquella mañana tardía mientras untaba las tostadas en margarina (baja en grasa), troceaba la fruta y tomaba su frío earl grey (sin azúcar, ni leche). Había acordado con su asistente personal encontrarse a las 9:45 en Vauxhall cross, lo que le dejaba tiempo para revisar a su hermana. Había permitido una vigilancia algo más laxa desde que tenía una compañera de piso con los pies relativamente en el suelo. La doctora Watson había hecho una aparición totalmente inesperada. Para sorpresa de Mycroft resultó terriblemente adecuada para la detective.

Se encaminó hacia su estudio, donde tenía los ordenadores y teléfonos. Poseía varios móviles; uno exclusivo para Sherlock (y los asuntos directamente relacionados con ella), un segundo para el servicio de seguridad, otro para el MI6 y finalmente el de asuntos generales. El primero siempre lo llevaba encima, el resto rotaban entre los bolsillos.

Encendió varios portátiles a la vez, chequeó todas las terminales y corroboró que en sus cinco horas de sueño no había pasado nada prioritario. Con una clave de veinte dígitos, un servidor anónimo y traspasar varios firewalls consiguió acceder a sus cámaras instaladas en el 221B. La imagen mostraba a Sherlock tirada en el sofá de la sala principal sin ninguna intención de moverse. Sabía que llevaba días sin distracción, que el aburrimiento la devoraba, y que se volvía muy inestable durante esos lapsos de tiempo. Todavía recordaba cuando años atrás su hermana se dedicaba a robar en grandes almacenes por deporte. O como simplemente salía a perderse por la ciudad con una cantidad de cocaína alarmante en las venas, colgándose de cualquiera que le produjese un estímulo. Sin olvidar cuando se dedicó a crear metanfetaminas, o irrumpir en hospitales, o participar en pelas ilegales. Fue una época dura para Mycroft.

Suspirando simplemente salió de la habitación dejando todo apagado tras ella, dirigiéndose al vestidor. Allí se sentó frente al tocador y encaró todos sus pintauñas ordenados cromáticamente. La gente no daba suficiente valor a una manicura perfecta, necesitaba de cuidado, de limpieza, de delicadeza diaria. Cuando alguna uña se le rompía era sustituida por una postiza (para no destrozar la armonía) y todas ellas esmaltadas trasparentemente cada mañana (para preservar el color sin muescas). Las manos son un gran indicativo en la vida de una persona, durezas, marcas, cicatrices, hidratación, color de las uñas, estado del esmalte, forma cuadrada o redondeada…

Una vez en su traje de tres piezas y tacones medios se encaminó hacia el baño. Siempre se peinaba echando el cabello hacia atrás con un poco de volumen y laca. Lo fijaba con una coleta muy baja y dejaba que su único rizo cállese sobre la frente. Sherlock siempre se burlaba preguntándole si había coincidido con Rita Hayworth en las sesiones de electrólisis capilar. Nunca se molestó en corregir todos los errores que tenía aquella frase.

El maquillaje era liviano, base, apenas rímel y labial rosa muy claro, ocasionalmente algo de colorete. Siempre portaba pendientes y nunca collares de ningún tipo (terriblemente incómodos bajo sus usuales corbatas). El reloj siempre era de bolsillo; así que tan solo llevaba en la muñeca izquierda una gruesa y ceñida pulsera de plata, para ocultar su error más visible de juventud. Realmente si a alguien le interesase (y ella le permitiese) levantar las mangas de su camisa, encontraría más de aquellas finas líneas blancas. Años atrás había decorado su cuerpo con ellas en brazos, piernas y el bajo abdomen. Cada uno es libre de elegir su forma de autodestrucción favorita y ella descubrió la adecuada. Actualmente solo había refinado sus métodos, evolucionado desde algo tan burdo como un corte.

Una vez enfundada en su abrigo con los teléfonos en cada bolsillo se dirigió al garaje. Mycroft tenía dos coches que deseaba usar más. Un Morgan verde oscuro biplaza, que era su favorito (capricho) y luego un Aston Martin rapide 2010 gris plomizo, más funcional. Tomó las llaves del Morgan junto con su paraguas. Iba bien de tiempo, Vauxhall bridge estaba bastante cercano a Kensignton así que no tardaría más de 15 minutos en llegar teniendo en cuenta el tráfico de media mañana.

Justo cuando el rugido del motor reverberaba en el garaje, el tono de su móvil para asuntos generales le hizo apagar de nuevo el coche. En la pantalla se podía leer "P.A.", su ayudante era un joven despierto al que había instruido en la eficiencia. El chico le servía de gran utilidad para el manejo de asuntos menores dentro de su lista de negocios. Cambiaba de nombre cada diez días entre una lista de cinco apelativos (Athan, Aetos, Agatone, Anker y Attis), todos ellos empezando por A y denominación griega (irónicos guiños al real).

Descolgó el teléfono con un rápido giro de muñeca.

-Mrs Holmes, debe saber que ha ocurrido como dijo. Le informo de inmediato como deseaba.-Mycroft sonrió, la maquinaría ya había comenzado; y era imparable.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Si!¡Es una actualización!

El nombre de Mycroft también lo he mantenido, no hay forma humana de genderswapearlo.

Esto me ha costado sangre, lo he cambiado tropecientas veces. Pero ya se hacia dónde va el fic :D

Quiero una mansión en Kensignton (¿)

Dudas, preguntas, correciones, reclamaciones decidme.


End file.
